


Nuestra vida juntos

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellos tenían una larga vida juntos, muchos años compartidos, muchos años en que nadie más que ellos podrían comprenderse a la totalidad de sus seres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Déjame arreglarte

-House…-Habló Wilson desde el living de su departamento. Esa noche debían a ir a una fiesta, de beneficencia, que se realizaría en el hospital.-Apresúrate o Cuddy estará llamándonos como histérica.

-Ya voy… ya voy…-Dijo House caminando en dirección a la que Wilson se encontraba. Se posó frente a él con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba vestir tan formalmente, eso no era lo suyo, pero Wilson se lo había pedido y no podía decirle que no.-Vamos mami.-Su voz tenía su sarcasmo habitual.

-Muy bi…-Wilson cerró la boca al notar cómo iba vestido House. Llevaba el abrigo, que le quedaba grande mangas, cubriéndole las manos totalmente. Su corbata estaba mal puesta y el nudo se veía que en cualquier minuto se desharía.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Dijo al ver como Wilson lo observaba con el ceño fruncido. El hombre más joven se le acercó, le sujeto una mano y comenzó a arremangársela hasta que se le vio la mano.-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?.-Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse.-¡Por Dios, Jimmy!, ¡No soy un niño!.

-Pero te vistes como uno…-Dijo terminando de arreglarle las mangas, para luego sacarle la corbata. House observaba como Wilson mostraba una paternidad que nunca sintió de parte de su padre… observó como Jimmy terminaba el nudo de la corbata para después ponérsela en su cuello. Se la arregló y después le enderezo el cuello de la camisa.

-Listo… mucho mejor.-La voz de Wilson sonó satisfecha. Ahora House estaba bien arreglado, por lo que Cuddy no tendría por qué molestarlos, al menos eso si alcanzaban a llegar a la hora.-Ahora sí, vamos…-Wilson se volteó, pero la mano de House en su brazo hozó que se volteara. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar House le estaba dando un suave beso en los labios…

-Gracias, Jimmy…-Habló House cuando se separaron.

-De nada, Greg…-Wilson le sonrió a House para luego ir a tomar su propio abrigo y ponérselo. Los dos hombres salieron del departamento hacía la aburrida fiesta que les esperaba. Pero ambos con una sola idea en la cabeza… cuando volviesen a casa tendrían la compañía del otro.


	2. ¿Me ayudas a encontrar mi bastón?

Sintió como Wilson se levantaba de la cama y entraba al baño. ¡Aquella era su oportunidad perfecta!... Se levantó de la cama y se colocó sus bóxers y su camiseta. Salió cojeando de la habitación y fue a la sala de estar. Ahí estaba su bastón, sobre la mesa del café, lo cogió y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta, dejando el bastón en el pasillo.

Cuando cerró la puerta y se volteo, vio a Wilson salir del baño, únicamente vestido con una toalla en la cintura.

-¿Qué haces, Greg?.-Preguntó curioso Wilson… era extraño que House estuviese levantado, bueno, al menos parado, antes de que él se vistiera.

-No encuentro mi bastón, Jimmy… ¿Me ayudas a buscarlo?.-Preguntó con su mejor cara de gato con botas.

-Claro, espera que me ponga ropa y te ayudo…-Habló Wilson comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de ambos, pero antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos la voz de House lo detuvo.

-Por favor, Jimmy… sabes que no puedo andar bien sin mi bastón. Por favor…-House habló con voz de tristeza. Cuando Wilson se volteo y suspiro, estuvo a punto de comenzar a reír, ¡Había caído en su trampa!.

-Está bien…-Wilson comenzó a ver detrás de los sillones, para luego comenzar a verlo debajo del sillón, en el pequeño espacio que había ahí. Estaba hincado, observando debajo del sillón, sin notar como su trasero, a penas cubierto por la toalla, quedaba a plena vista de House, el cual lo veía sin perder detalle… 

En eso estaba cuando el timbre sonó… 

-Greg ¿puedes abrir?...-Preguntó Wilson levantándose del suelo. House bufó molesto al ver perdida tan maravillosa vista del trasero de su amante. Con un gruñido abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la trece, que sostenía su bastón entre sus manos.

-El paciente empeoro, te necesitamos en el hospital… ¿Qué hacía tu bastón en el pasillo?...-Esa pregunta llegó a los oídos del oncólogo, que se había ido a poner ropa cuando House abrió la puerta.

-¡Gracias trece!.-Dijo House quitándole el bastón de las manos.-Enseguida voy…-Diciendo esto, prácticamente, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¿Así que no lo encontrabas?.-Dijo Wilson mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Vaya cosas, ¿no?.-Dijo House comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación de ambos. Si no hubiese sido por la trece… hubiese tenido más tiempo aquella visión del trasero de Wilson… ya se le ocurriría otra manera de hacerlo, pensó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.


	3. ¡Siempre golpea antes de entrar!

House estaba tendido sobre Wilson. Ambos estaban en el sofá, de su sala estar, besándose apasionadamente. Las manos de House buscaban a tientas los botones de la camisa de Wilson, para desabrochárselos y explorar el pecho del oncólogo con sus manos.  
Poco a poco sus labios fueron descendiendo, desde los labios de James hasta su cuello. Por cada gemido que se escapa del cuerpo del hombre más joven, House sentía como su miembro se iba volviendo más duro entre sus pantalones.

-House, las llaves estaban puestas en la puerta y yo…-La mujer cerró la boca al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella… Dos de sus mejores médicos habían estado, prácticamente, devorándose a besos cuando ella entro.

-Cu-Cuddy…-Logró decir Wilson… Sentía sus mejillas rojas a más no poder, ¡De todas las personas tenía que ser Lisa Cuddy la que entrase a su departamento sin llamar!. Ninguno de los tres reaccionaba. La decana estaba sorprendida… esos dos siempre andaban juntos, muchas veces bromearon sobre la homosexualidad, pero… ¡Del dicho al hecho es diferente!.

Wilson intento incorporarse, pero los brazos de House rodeando su cintura y además de su peso sobre él, no lo dejaron.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Gruño House molesto. No le importaba que Cuddy los hubiese visto, de hecho le daba igual que todo el mundo se enterase, lo que le molestaba era que la decana… ¡había interrumpido el momento!... en toda la semana no habían podido estar juntos porque él tenía un paciente y ahora que al fin estaba libre, Cuddy llegaba e interrumpía.-¡Habla!.

-Bueno y-yo… ve-venía a decirte que el paciente mejoro y ya lo dimos de alta… e-eso… a-aquí están las llaves… tengan más cuidado. Adiós…-La decana prácticamente lazó las llaves al suelo y salió corriendo por la puerta, dejando solos a los dos hombres.

-Al menos era Cuddy y no un ladrón…-Suspiro Wilson intentándole ver el lado positivo a la situación. Desde ahora en adelante debían tener más cuidado con las llaves.

-Creo que hubiese preferido al ladrón…-Dijo House sarcásticamente.-¿En que estábamos? ¡Ah, sí!...-Terminando de hablar comenzó a besar nuevamente el cuello de James, el cual dejo escapar un suspiro mientras pensaba en lo sucedido… House no se había quitado de encima suyo ni fingido nada, incluso no lo dejó levantarse del sofá para explicarle a Cuddy, lo único que quería decir aquello es que House lo amaba al punto de ya no importarle lo que pensase la gente de ellos.

-Greg… te amo…-Suspiro Wilson en el oído de House, el cual en respuesta lo único que hizo fue besarlo suavemente en los labios. Gregory House era un hombre de hechos, no de palabras.


End file.
